Morbyluth
MORBYLUTH (PLAGUE DEVIL) Huge Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 16d8+144 (216 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares), burrow 20 ft. Armor Class: 34 (-2 size, +5 Dex, +21 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 29 Base Attack/Grapple: +16/+36 Attack: Bite +26 melee (2d8+12) Full Attack: Bite +26 melee (2d8+12) and 4 claws +24 melee (1d8+6 x4) Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Augmented critical, aura of disease, fear aura, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/silver and good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to diseases, fire, and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, regeneration 5, see in darkness, see invisibility, spell resistance 30, telepathy 100 ft., vulnerability to spells Saves: Fort +19, Ref +15, Will +14 Abilities: Str 34, Dex 21, Con 29, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 22 Skills: Climb +31, Concentration +28, Diplomacy +27, Intimidate +25, Jump +39, Knowledge (the planes) +23, Listen +23, Search +23, Sense Motive +23, Spellcraft +23, Spot +23, Survival +23 (+25 on other planes and when following tracks) Feats: Ability Focus (Aura of Disease), Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Multiattack, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (unholy blight) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 18 Treasure: Standard coins; double items Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 17-32 HD (Huge); 33-48 HD (Gargantuan) Resembling some great, scaled millipede, the monstrous creature rears up before you, its four scythe-like forelimbs clacking and clattering in anticipation. A large, circular maw, ringed with teeth, makes of up most of the creature’s head. A pair of multifaceted, black eyes jut from both sides of its head. A shuddering convulsion runs along its body, which suddenly registers as inhuman laughter to your senses. Morbyluths (often called plague devils) live in Maladomini, the seventh layer of Hell, where they crawl through the endless mine shafts and brackish canals that dot the landscape searching for food. They sate themselves on the dead bodies of interlopers, bloated and befouled by the swirling aura of disease that constantly surrounds them. To the morbyluths, to devour an uncorrupted body is to waste a meal. The body must first seethe and rot before it can truly be enjoyed. Rumors persist that the morbyluths originated from the buzzing swarms of infernal insects that surround the bloated, slug-like form of Baalezebul and the refuse heaps left in his foul wake. The powerful, hellish energies that suffused the area around the Archdevil caused some of those insects to warp and mutate. The insects lost their wings and fell to the ground where they began to bloat and grow large in size, malice, and intellect until they turned into their current centipede-like forms. Whether this was an accident or caused by the careful manipulation of the Archdevil, none can say, however, the morbyluths are completely loyal to Baalezebul. They have even been encountered with alarming regularity on other layers of Hell and some of the other Lower Planes, most notably Carceri and Gehenna. Morbyluths are about 20 feet long and with a body 8 feet wide. It weighs about 11,000 pounds. COMBAT Despite their brutish, insectile appearances, morbyluths are surprisingly canny. Its favorite tactic is to hide in ambush by digging itself into the ground and then leaping out for an attack when tasty-looking creatures draw near. A morbyluth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Augmented Critical (Ex): A morbyluth’s claws deal x4 damage on a successful critical hit. Aura of Disease (Su): Morbyluths exude and unnatural aura of sickliness that can cause creatures in the area to contact horrible diseases. Each round, every creature within 20 ft of the morbyluth must succeed at a Fort save (DC 29) or contract a random disease. Roll on the table below to see which disease the creature contracts. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 bonus from its Ability Focus feat. 1 Blinding sickness 1d4 Str 2 Cackle fever 1d6 Wis 3 Devil chills 1d4 Str 4 Filth fever 1d3 Dex, 1d3 Con 5 Mindfire 1d4 Int 6 Red ache 1d6 Str 7 Shakes 1d8 Dex 8 Slimy doom 1d4 Con Unlike the normal versions of these diseases, the ones spread by the morbyluth are supernatural in nature. Also, each disease has an incubation period of 1 day and it continues to affect the victim until its affected ability score reaches 0, the victim dies, or it is cured as described below. To eliminate the disease, the caster must first succeed at a DC 29 caster level check for the remove disease to be successful. If the check fails, the disease remains, although the caster can try again as normal. If the check succeeds, the disease is removed. A creature that successfully saves against a particular disease cannot be affected by the same disease from that morbyluth for 24 hours, though he can still be affected by any of its other diseases as normal. Fear Aura (Su): A morbyluth can radiate a 15-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 24 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 16th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same morbyluth’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma-based. Immunity to Disease (Ex): Morbyluths are immune to the debilitating effects of diseases, even supernatural ones, though they can still contract them and act as carriers. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – deeper darkness, desecrate, detect good, fly, greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), incendiary cloud, stinking cloud (DC 19), unholy blight (DC 20); 3/day – blasphemy (DC 23), cloudkill (DC 21), creeping doom, pox (DC 22)*; 1/day – pestilence (DC 24)*, power word stun, unholy aura (DC 24). Caster level 16th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a morbyluth can automatically summon 3d6 lemures, 2d4 barbazu, or 1d3 lamugons or it can attempt to summon another morbyluth with a 30% chance of success. This is the equivalent of an 8th level spell. Regeneration (Su): A morbyluth takes normal damage from good-aligned silver weapons and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. See Invisibility (Su): Morbyluths have a continuous see invisibility ability, as per the spell (caster level 16th). Vulnerability to Spells (Ex): A remove disease spell cast upon a morbyluthl suppresses its regeneration ability for 1 round per caster level. Any damage taken during this time that would normally be regenerated is instead treated as lethal damage. No save is allowed, but spell resistance applies. Category:Baatezu